


You're My Everything

by SwallaShalla



Series: You're My Everything [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla
Summary: Shiro è sempre stato diverso dagli altri uomini che Keith ha frequentato.Lui non lo ha mai trattato male, non lo ha mai offeso. Sin da quando si conoscono, Shiro lo ha sempre trattato come suo pari in tutto. Lo ha sempre rispettato, nei suoi limiti e nelle sue scelte. Non lo ha mai giudicato.È stato impossibile non innamorarsi di lui.Oppure: Keith prova a confessare i suoi sentimenti a Shiro il giorno del suo compleanno.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: You're My Everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647898
Kudos: 1





	You're My Everything

Shiro è sempre stato diverso da qualsiasi altra persona che Keith abbia mai conosciuto. 

Sin da quando si sono conosciuti _,_ Shiro non lo ha mai trattato male, non lo ha mai offeso. Sin da quando si conoscono, Shiro lo ha sempre trattato come suo pari in tutto. Lo ha sempre rispettato, nei suoi limiti e nelle sue scelte. Non lo ha mai giudicato.

È stato impossibile non innamorarsi di lui.

Keith si ritrova sempre a pensare a quel giorno. Quel giorno in cui si sono conosciuti.

_Keith odiava il lunedì. Lo odiava._

_Perché lo odiava? Forse perché, per colpa della sua paga bassa a lavoro al bar, doveva vivere con un coinquilino fastidioso e irritante che ogni domenica si lamentava della "splendida ragazza che si è fidanzata con Lotor ma che comunque mi parla come se fosse single"._

_Queste lamentele lo facevano incazzare. E quando Keith si incazza, si ubriaca._

_Perciò, motivo numero uno: la domenica mattina si svegliava sempre con una sbornia che non lo faceva stare in piedi. Ma doveva comunque alzarsi alle otto perché aveva lezione alle nove._

_Motivo numero due: la caffetteria._

_Ora, tutti gli altri giorni della settimana, la caffetteria era un luogo abbastanza tranquillo, dato che le lezioni non iniziavano fino alle dieci._

_Però, il lunedì tutte le lezioni cominciavano_ almeno _alle nove, quindi la caffetteria era super affollata, e questo non era bello per chi:_

_Uno: odiava la gente._

_Due: odiava le folle._

_Tre: odiava tutti gli spintoni o qualsiasi altro contatto fisico con le persone._

_Quando una domenica sera Lance rimase a dormire a casa del suo migliore amico Hunk, Keith riuscì ad andare a letto sereno._

_Il giorno dopo, si svegliò incredibilmente presto, quindi decise di uscire prima e di dirigersi verso la caffetteria che, dato l'orario, era aperta ma non affollata._

_Riuscì a prendere un caffè e un cornetto all'albicocca in tempo record, quindi uscì e si diresse verso il campus._

_Proprio mentre stava svoltando un angolo, sentì all'improvviso un corpo caldo davanti a sé. Quindi cadde. E tutto il caffè gli si rovesciò addosso. Sulla sua maglietta bianca._

_"Fanculo!" gridò quando si rese conto di essere ricoperto della sua bevanda "che cazzo sei, cieco?!"_

_"Mi dispiace!" gridò una voce sopra di lui "mi dispiace tantissimo. Non stavo guardando e–"_

_Keith alzò lo sguardo. All'improvviso la sua gola divenne secca e le sue mani iniziarono a sudare. Era contento che i suoi capelli coprissero la maggior parte del viso, perché stava arrossendo come una scolaretta per via di quei muscoli e di quel viso._

_"Non fa niente" disse "basterà una lavata in bagno e–"_

_"No. No no. Vieni con me. È stata colpa mia e ora rimedierò al fanno che ho fatto" disse, prendendogli la mano e guidandolo verso il bagno._

_Quel giorno Keith uscì con una felpa di uno sconosciuto (Takashi Shirogane, ma lo poteva chiamare Shiro) con il suo numero di telefono per poterla restituire._

_Il lunedì seguente, Keith stava per entrare nella caffetteria affollata quando vide Shiro con due tazze di caffè in mano che si dirigeva verso di lui._

_Divenne perciò un'abitudine per Shiro portare il caffè il lunedì mattina a Keith, quindi lui lo ripagò offrendogli il pranzo il martedì e il giovedì._

_E, all'improvviso, il lunedì non era più il giorno peggiore della settimana._

Adesso che il compleanno di Shiro si stava avvicinando, Keith avrebbe fatto qualcosa di straordinario per il suo migliore amico. Il 29 di Febbraio veniva una volta ogni quattro anni e non avrebbe sprecato questo giorno come uno qualsiasi. Avrebbe sorpreso Shiro, con tutto quello che aveva.

-

Ogni mattina Shiro si svegliava alle 6:00 per la sua corsa mattutina. Quindi tornava a casa (che lui e Keith condividevano, dato che Lance si è trasferito da Hunk ed entrambi cercavano un coinquilino) e si faceva una doccia. Andava a svegliare Keith verso le 7:30 e insieme facevano colazione. Alle 8:30 i due si dirigevano al campus, e si ritrovavano il pomeriggio nel loro appartamento.

Ora, il Sabato di solito Shiro si svegliava presto per la sua corsa, ma la sera prima Keith, avendo programmato tutto per il giorno dopo, lo fece rimandare sveglio fino alle due con una maratona dei film del Signore degli Anelli.

Dimenticando di mettere la sveglia, Shiro quella sera andò a letto sfinito e la mattina dopo si svegliò con uno scossone.

Quando aprì gli occhi, vide Keith con in mano un vassoio con la colazione.

"Hey" lo salutò.

"'Giorno" disse a sua volta Shiro, ancora mezzo addormentato.

"Ho fatto il piatto preferito del festeggiato" annunciò Keith con gioia.

"Maccheroni al formaggio?" Chiese divertito Shiro.

"Shiro, ne abbiamo già parlato. I maccheroni al formaggio non sono un pasto per la colazione" sospirò Keith, divertito.

"Tutto può essere un pasto per la colazione se ci credi davvero" disse con un ghigno, mentre prendeva i French Toast insieme allo yogurt liquido mele e banane (il suo preferito!).

"Wow, questo yogurt è introvabile... Come lo hai ottenuto?" chiese Shiro.

"Ho i miei contatti" rise Keith.

Dopo aver finito la colazione e aver letto tutti i messaggi di auguri da parte della sua famiglia e dei suoi amici, Shiro si vestì e raggiunse Keith nel salotto.

"Conoscendoti, avrai fatto un programma per tutta la giornata, non è così?" chiese Shiro.

Keith arrossì "può essere" borbottò.

All'ora di pranzo, Keith organizzò un pic-nic con tutti i loro amici e, dato che era una bella giornata, si misero sotto un albero all'ombra. Questa volta, i maccheroni al formaggio c'erano.

Il pomeriggio lo passarono a casa loro con Matt, giocando ai videogiochi e alle attività preferite di Shiro, come il ping pong. Ogni tanto Shiro si fermava a guardare il suo migliore amico e, osservando gli sguardi che si scambiava con Matt, Shiro capì che aveva in mente qualcosa.

Quella sera, Keith aveva organizzato tutto soltanto per loro due. Lo portò con la sua moto in un luogo buio e appartato, con una vista spettacolare del cielo, senza nessun inquinamento luminoso, così da avere una splendida vista della pioggia di meteoriti in programma per quella sera.

Quando i due si sedettero sulla coperta che Keith aveva sistemato per terra, rimasero almeno un'ora a fissare il cielo stellato sopra di loro.

Quindi Keith, fissando il meraviglioso ragazzo accanto a lui, trovo il coraggio di dire quello che avrebbe sempre voluto fare sapere al maggiore.

"Shiro" lo chiamò, e questo si girò "devo dirti una cosa..."

"Dimmi pure, Keith" disse Shiro sorridendo, un inaspettato rossore sulle sue guance.

"Io... Non voglio rovinare tutto questo che abbiamo costruito in questi anni, Shiro. Tutta la nostra amicizia è sempre stata molto importante per me, sappilo..." disse "so che... Sembrerò egoista a dirlo ma... Voglio di più, Shiro. Io... Voglio essere l'ultima cosa a cui pensi quando vai a letto la sera, e la prima cosa a cui pensi quando ti svegli la mattina. Voglio essere una costante a cui puoi sempre fare affidamento. Non voglio temere di baciarti ogni volta che voglio, sia in privato che in pubblico. Voglio che tu sappia che... Ti amo e che ti ho sempre amato. Voglio poterti finalmente chiamare mio, Shiro. Me lo permetterai? Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?" 

Shiro era senza parole. Nessuno gli aveva mai detto una cosa del genere. Aveva desiderato Keith dal primo momento in cui lo aveva visto e, sinceramente, non vedeva l'ora che un'opportunità del genere si presentasse.

"Keith, io... Ti amo anch'io" disse "e... Sì, sarò il tuo ragazzo"

Keith quindi prese delicatamente il mento di Shiro in mano, mentre l'altra vagava fino alla sua guancia. Lo avvicinò e dolcemente,così dolcemente, premette le loro labbra insieme.

Presto (troppo presto per i gusti di Shiro), le loro labbra si separarono, lasciando nient'altro che la pelle d'oca sul maggiore.

Facendosi coraggio, Shiro mise le braccia intorno al collo di Keith, tirandolo in un bacio più profondo.

Qualche ora dopo, i due si godettero fino alla fine la pioggia di meteoriti in cielo, tenendosi per mano.

Quando finì, Keith prese delicatamente Shiro e lo poggiò sulla coperta.

"C'è un ultimo regalo per te, festeggiato" gli sussurrò all'orecchio Keith. Quando alzò la testa e lo guardò con uno sguardo seducente, ma allo stesso tempo preoccupato di assicurarsi che volevano la stessa cosa.

Shiro sentì setto il suo viso riscaldarsi e, facendosi coraggio, baciò Keith, assicurandogli che, sì, voleva la stessa cosa.

Fu una cosa lenta e delicata. Dal togliersi i vestiti al prepararsi per l'evento principale, i due mapparono l'uno il corpo dell'altro, ingoiando sospiri con baci caldi e mani attente.

Quando l'amplesso finì, i due rimasero stesi sulla coperta (e coprendosi con un'altra perché, per l'amor di Dio, era inverno e faceva freddo), scambiandosi baci e coccole.

Quando i due sguardi si incrociarono, Keith mise una mano sulla guancia dell'altro. Si sporse per un bacio, ma Shiro si era già chinato in avanti e le labbra si incontrarono con gioia e amore.

"Ti amo" si sussurrarono a vicenda quando si separarono per prendere fiato.

Di certo questo giorno non sarà più dimenticato dai due, neanche quando, quattro anni dopo, si ritrovarono insieme nello stesso posto, ma stavolta con una fascia d'oro al dito che indicava il loro amore eterno.


End file.
